


Solitary

by katikat



Category: White Collar
Genre: Attempted Rape, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-07
Updated: 2010-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:24:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katikat/pseuds/katikat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What did Peter and the prison warden talk about on their way from Neal's cell to the monitoring room?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solitary

"So, a one man cell," Peter remarked as he and the warden headed towards the monitoring room together.

"Yeah," answered the man. "We realized pretty quickly that with Caffrey, there was no other option."

"Huh?" Peter said, leafing through the booklet he found in Neal's room.

"Well, the man's just too pretty for his own good, especially in a place like this, if you know what I mean."

Peter looked up sharply.

Seeing the frown on his face, the warden sighed. "Agent Burke, this is a maximum security prison, not a Sunday school. What did you think would happen to a man with Caffrey's looks here?"

"What exactly are you saying?" Peter asked, an edge to his voice.

"There've been a couple of… incidents with his cell inmates. We took care of that by giving him a solitary one. And the other prisoners learned to leave him alone in the common areas after he stabbed one of them with a screwdriver."

Peter looked at him in disbelief. "Caffrey stabbed someone with a screwdriver?"

The warden looked increasingly uncomfortable under Peter's intense stare. "Yes, it happened in the workshop and the man tried to…" The man fell silent when Peter's eyes narrowed. "Well, it was ruled as self-defense," he said closing the matter.

"I bet it was!" Peter said softly but menacingly. "Caffrey is the least violent man I know."

They arrived at the door of the monitoring room, but before they could step inside, Peter stopped the warden and looked the man directly in the eyes to make sure he got his point across.

"I will find Caffrey and I will bring him back. But if I hear about something like… that happening to him again, then help me God, you will regret the day you met me. Is that understood?"

The warden swallowed and nodded. "Understood."

Peter glared at him a moment longer, then waved his hand. "Now show me the surveillance tape."

The End


End file.
